


Por tí

by Suki90



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fate/Prototype - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki90/pseuds/Suki90
Summary: Universo Fate/Prototype. Mientras se perdía en aquella agradable sensación, su mente viajó hacia aquellos momentos que hasta el momento había vivido con su ama. Pero cada vez que revivía aquellas memorias, estos terminaban siendo bañados en un intenso color rojo





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Fate/Prototype no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**Autora:** Suki90 ****  
Serie: Fate/Prototype  
**Título:** Por ti  
**English title:**[For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666465/chapters/39080467#workskin)  
**Pareja:** Arturo Pendragon (Saber) x Ayaka Sajyou

* * *

Sentado en la única silla que había en la habitación, éste se dedicó a observarla con devoción mientras dormía, como lo ha estado haciendo últimamente. Con su verdosa mirada recorrió sus facciones con cuidado, como si buscase algo nuevo que no hubiera visto con anterioridad. Pero aunque no existiese algo diferente en ella, eso no le importaba, ya que él sólo quería mirarla por la eternidad.

Delicadamente tomó una de sus manos y la acarició con suavidad, buscando no despertarla con su acto. Mientras se perdía en aquella agradable sensación, su mente viajó hacia aquellos momentos que hasta el momento había vivido con su ama.

Ayaka sencillamente lo tenía encantado.

Para ser sincero, jamás imaginó que pudiera llegar a sentirse así por aquella niña que conoció ocho años atrás, cuando participó en la Guerra Santa anterior bajo las órdenes de su hermana mayor. Pero se alegraba de que así fuera, y de que fuese Ayaka quien despertara aquella bella sensación.

Él atesoraba cada minuto que pasaba a su lado, desde la más pequeña interacción hasta las largas pláticas que sostenían antes de ir a dormir. Eran recuerdos preciosos y hermosos; invaluables. Pero, últimamente, cada vez que revivía aquellas memorias, estos terminaban siendo bañados en un intenso color rojo, el cual provenía de alguien que él conocía a la perfección.

Saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos, el de ojos esmeraldas posó su mirada sobre la joven de cabellos castaños.

— Maldición… —maldijo él por lo bajo, tratando de borrar aquella espantosa imagen que su mente produjo.

Lo que más quería él era protegerla, entonces… ¿cuál era el motivo que se empeñaba en hacerle esa misión imposible? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué Ayaka tenía que pasar por todo ese dolor?

Con un poco de temor apretó un poco el agarre que tenía sobre la mano de Ayaka, pues temía dejar de sentir su calidez y su pulso para siempre.

— Saber… —susurró la muchacha entre sus sueños, apretando levemente la mano de su sirviente, tranquilizando de cierta manera al rubio de ojos verdes que velaba su sueño.

—  _Si tanto te interesa esa niñita…_

Recordó de pronto el inglés.

**_Apuntando hacia atrás, éste dice con burla—… dentro de siete días ven a la estación del tren que está detrás de estos edificios a las 12:00 A.M._ **

**_Muy a la defensiva, Saber le respondió con hostilidad— ¿Qué tendría yo que hablar de Ayaka contigo?_ **

—  ** _Ja, si te interesa que la niña viva, vendrás —dicho eso se giró y desapareció así de rápido como apareció, dejando a un nervioso y ansioso Saber completamente solo._**

Arturo se preguntó varias veces qué es lo que el desgraciado de Archer tenía entre manos, pero fuera lo que fuera no podía ser nada bueno; aunque, se trataba de Ayaka, y no era ningún secreto para nadie, ni para su misma ama, el interés que este tenía sobre ella. Lo había dejado muy claro desde la vez que los interrumpió en el salón de clases de su escuela hasta la fecha.

Por supuesto eso lo ponía furioso completamente. Pudiera sonar egoísta, pero no quería compartir el amor de la castaña con nadie; deseaba, anhelaba tener ese cariño para él y para nadie más. Afortunadamente para su persona, la jovencita de ojos azules regresaba con la misma intensidad los sentimientos que él le profesaba.

Depositó un leve beso en el reverso de la mano de la joven y la dejó con cuidado sobre su cama; tomó su abrigo y salió de la habitación con sigilo. Ya era hora.

Estando listo, desapareció velozmente de la residencia Sajyou para aparecer segundos después en la estación del tren en la que Archer lo había citado.

—  _¿Dónde estará…?_ **—** pensó mientras observaba con cautela el área, en la que claramente no había nadie.

El sirviente de la clase Saber esperó unos cuantos minutos ahí sin hacer nada más que inspeccionar con la mirada. No fue sino hasta unos segundos más tarde que alcanzó a escuchar leves pisadas, las cuales se hicieron más fuertes al acercarse.

Centrando su atención en la escalera que había del otro lado de la vía fue que finalmente vio al espíritu de ojos rojos que no sólo era su más grande rival en batalla, sino en otros campos también. Aunque claro, una guerra estaba más que ganada.

Sin decir nada en especial, ambos quedaron a orilla de la acera.

Sonriendo con burla, el espíritu de ojos carmesí finalmente tomó la palabra— Ha pasado tiempo, portador de la Espada Sagrada —comenzó él, viendo a Saber—. Ya han pasado siete días desde la última vez que nos vimos… ¿No? —preguntó, buscando que el otro rubio le respondiese, lo que obviamente no pasó— Ja… sí que no te gusta hablar. En fin —expresó sin interés antes de comenzar a caminar, logrando que el antiguo Rey Arturo siguiera su paso—. Según recuerdo… a partir de hoy, Ayaka Sajyou sólo tiene tres días más de vida…

— Ugh… —fue lo único que Arturo pudo dejar salir de su boca mientras lo escuchaba.

Sabiendo que aquel comentario lo había molestado, prosiguió— Verás, el amo al que sirvo me ordenó simplemente observarlos perecer, pero… —así sin más, sacó de su bolsillo un frasco con un líquido azul que debido a la completa obscuridad brillaba intensamente, sorprendiendo al rubio y molestándolo aún más.

Él sabía que era eso…

Deteniendo el paso al igual que el portador de la espada legendaria, el de ojos carmín sonrió— Si lo quieres, ven por él —desafió el hombre de ojos carmesí viéndolo de frente.

Frunciendo el ceño, el legendario rey miró con fuerza al otro gran rey. No hubo necesidad de decir nada más, sus miradas lo dijeron todo. Archer sabía que Saber estaba consciente de qué era ese líquido y por eso lo tentaba, era obvio que no se lo iba a dar así como así, aún si se trataba de la mujer que les había robado el corazón a los dos. Estaba deseoso de luchar con él para así por fin demostrar que él era el más fuerte de todos los sirvientes y héroes épicos habidos y por haber.

Así que si ese niñito inglés quería salvar a su preciada ama, tendría que vencerlo primero.

Pocos segundos después, el tren pasó velozmente y se interpuso entre ellos, dándole al inglés un tiempo limitado para decidir qué hacer. Pero mientras él decidía, el de sonrisa burlona y prepotente cambió su atuendo; su armadura dorada finalmente estaba en su lugar.

—  _Esto es arriesgado, pero… —_ esperando a que terminara de pasar el tren, Arturo finalmente se decidió y vistió su armadura azulada y plateada— _, si es por ti Ayaka… ¡No dudaré ni un segundo! —_ expresó para sí en lo que se lanzaba contra Archer para iniciar una épica batalla entre dos poderosos reyes que no se detendrían hasta que su oponente no pudiese moverse…

… o terminase muerto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suki: Bueno, aquí andamos de nuevo re-editando este pequeño escrito. Espero que esta versión ya esté un poco mejor redactada y con más cuerpo. Sigo insistiendo que es una pena que no se haya concretado esta idea; aunque ahora con tanto material, puede que Ufotable se anime a hacer una versión anime aunque sea de 13 episodios.
> 
> En fin, eso sería todo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Fate/Prototype no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**Autora:** Suki90 ****  
Serie: Fate/Prototype  
**Título:** Por ti  
**English title:[For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666465/chapters/39080467#workskin)**  
**Pareja:** Arturo Pendragon (Saber) x Ayaka Sajyou

* * *

A pesar de estar mal herido y muy débil, el legendario Rey Arturo, conocido como Saber por muchos, finalmente llegó a la residencia donde su ama yacía recostada en su cama, intentando soportar el dolor que el veneno dentro de su cuerpo le producía.

La batalla había sido brutal, sin duda alguna Archer era un guerrero formidable, pues fue capaz de hacerle frente a su Excalibur. No obstante, el deseo de salvar la preciada vida de la joven que ahora tenía frente a él fue mucho más fuerte, y por eso la victoria se le concedió a su persona.

— Ayaka, resiste un poco más… —susurró Arturo después de despojarse de su armadura. Destapó el frasco con cuidado, tomó con cuidado a la joven de cabellos castaños entre sus brazos y se lo ofreció—. Mira, aquí tengo el antídoto… debes tomarlo… —le explicó con suavidad.

Sin embargo la respuesta nunca llegó, algo que por supuesto no sorprendió a Saber ni por un instante. Entendía perfectamente que Ayaka podía estar igual o incluso más cansada que él por el hecho de estar combatiendo al veneno dentro de su cuerpo durante varios días; y lo peor de todo era que ya estaba llegando a sus límites.

— No tengo otra opción —susurró para sí mismo—. Lo siento, Ayaka, pero no puedo esperar a que despiertes —así sin más, el joven de cabellos rubios tomó el contenido del frasco para después unir sus labios con los de ella, teniendo extremo cuidado de no tragar ni derramar el antídoto que seguramente salvaría la vida de su ama, la que por reflejo iba pasando la cura.

Afirmar que esa situación no lo ponía nervioso era una gran falacia. Si bien tan sólo estaba proporcionándole la cura a la joven de cabellos castaños, a final de cuentas sus labios estaban conectados a los de ella, y eso provocó que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un suave color rosado.

Finalmente habiendo pasado todo el líquido que sorbió, el antiguo rey de Inglaterra separó sus labios de los de la japonesa y esperó a que el antídoto surtiera efecto. Entendía bien que esto no pasaría de un momento a otro, pero cuando menos esperaba que su respiración comenzara a controlarse un poco y ya no fuera tan pesada.

Con cuidado la recostó de nuevo en la cama para que así pudiera descansar, así él también podría ir y relajarse un poco en la sala de la residencia. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de irse, algo lo alcanzó a detener.

— ¿Por qué… estás… tan lastimado? —preguntó ella con voz débil mientras sujetaba lo más que podía de la muñeca.

— ¡Ayaka…! —exclamó el inglés antes de girarse de nuevo hacia ella— Despertaste… —fue lo único que susurró mientras se sentaba en la esquina de la cama, a su lado—. Parece que el antídoto funciona rápido, qué alivio… —dijo por lo bajo, más no lo suficiente para evitar que la Sajyou lo escuchase.

Ante aquel suave y bajo comentario, Ayaka terminó por hablar de nuevo— ¿Antidoto…? ¿Es por eso que… estás así? —preguntó ella, intentando incorporarse, sin embargo esto fue impedido por su sirviente.

— No te levantes aún, estás débil —expresó él con tranquilidad en su rostro.

— Pero-…

— Sé lo que quieres preguntarme —le dijo él mientras tomaba su mano de nuevo—, pero hablaremos cuando estés mejor, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió él antes de alcanzar el reverso de su mano con sus labios, logrando aún así que la débil pero ahora más consciente Ayaka se sonrojara levemente.

No teniendo más opciones, la maga terminó por asentir y finalmente se recostó de nuevo, pero aún sin alejar su mano de la de Saber. Sabía que no iba a poder ganarle en este tipo de decisiones, así que lo mejor era hacerle caso por el momento.

Siendo finalmente alcanzada por el sueño, la Sajyou comenzó a cerrar poco a poco sus parpados, pero no sin antes pedirle una última cosa al hombre que tenía no sólo su mano, sino su corazón— ¿Te quedarías… conmigo hoy…?

Y con una sonrisa, a pesar de lucir cansada, Arturo tan sólo apretó más el ligero agarre que tenía en su mano y le respondió con suavidad— Siempre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suki: Bueno, ahora sí, creo que ya se puede dar por concluida esta idea que tenía. Cuando estaba re-editando el capítulo 1, se me vino a la mente esta nueva parte; chiquita, pero me pareció que no sería mala idea añadirla y ver lo que pasaría después y que la OVA no nos mostró (O eso creo yo, la verdad no sé).
> 
> En fin, eso sería todo.


End file.
